


Hello Konoha

by NarutoRox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Defending the Hidden Leaf Village, Gen, Name Puns, Names, Parody, Poetic name puns, Poetry, Poetry (sort-of), Song Parody, The Will of Fire, a little abstract, passing the torch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody to Owl City's 'Hello Seattle'. The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf will always look out for Konoha, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song parody to Owl City's 'Hello Seattle', which I do not own, featuring Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto characters, which I also do not own.
> 
> Part of a small collection of Naruto song parodies originally posted on my FFN account, which I'm now sharing here.
> 
> 'Hello Seattle' is one of my favorite songs, and one day when I had it stuck in my head I jotted this down. Usually I listen to the song as I'm writing the parody, but with this one I wrote most of it from my memory of the original. It's fairly abstract, I guess, using rough translations of some of the characters' names (with the exception of Konohamaru).
> 
> I highly recommend listening to the original song while you read this.
> 
> Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Kakashi, and Konohamaru are the ones singing this, in that order. If you know the meanings behind their names it will make a little more sense.

** ~Hello Konoha~ **

_Hello Konoha, I am a gentle deer, from your hills and forests_

_I fall asleep, watching the passing clouds,_

_And guard you without doubt_

_Hello Konoha, I am a great whirlpool, deep within the blue waves_

_I'll add the might of all of those great around,_

_To protect what I call home_

_Hello Konoha, I am the bright sunlight, shining down on your face_

_I'll do my best to keep up your flaming will,_

_And defend the best of you_

_Hello Konoha, I am a butterfly, flying all through your land_

_I'll brave the world despite my own fear and hurt,_

_Soaring in the evening breeze_

_Hello Konoha, I am an old scarecrow, in the fields and the farmland_

_I'll keep watch over our comrades and youngest kin,_

_With my life, until the end_

_Hello Konoha, I am your youngest will, trying hard to do right_

_You are my namesake, so I'll keep my head up,_

_Training hard, for everyone_

_(Hello Konoha, I am a great whirlpool, deep within the blue waves_

_I'll add the might of all of those great around...)_

_Give me the strength, to fight_

_Carry me through, the night_

_Lend me some of, your might_

_Bring me your peace, tonight_

_Give me the strength, to fight_

_Carry me through, the night_

_Lend me some of, your might_

_Bring me your peace, tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing ended up coming out as rather metaphorical...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
